


Silent surrender

by haessal



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haessal/pseuds/haessal
Summary: Very short Reylo fic some time after TLJ





	Silent surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small gift to the people who gave kudos to the half-finished novel. It’s a different turnout in space-time continuum, the vanilla version told in 3 scenes by a slightly more reliable narrator.

## Scene 1

It is early morning on the rebel base when the connection comes to life.

“Rey, get out of there! Hux is firing death star tech on the resistance base any moment!” Kylo Ren’s face is as readable as ever. Rey can see his inner struggle against telling her this. He seems truly terrified.

“Why are you telling me this?” she asks, half to herself.

“What does it matter! Leave! _Now_!”

He turns around as if to end the conversation.

“Wait. _Ben_!”

At the sound of his old name, he slightly turns his head, but he does not fully turn around to face her.

“Where does Hux think we are?”

The question seems to confuse him. He turns back around to face her. “Yavin 4. Aren’t you?”

Rey gasps. “He’s found the decoy base!” She says the words aloud before she can stop herself.

Kylo Ren’s face shows everything at once: his annoyance at Hux’s inability, his relief that Rey is not in danger, his regret for needlessly leaking valuable information to the enemy, and at the same time his eyes seem to be pleading with Rey for something she does not quite understand with her brain. Her heart seems to know, though.

“Thank you,” she whispers before she hurries off. She needs to tell Poe to evacuate Yavin 4.

## Scene 2

In the evening, the connection opens again.

There are tears on Rey’s face when she faces Kylo Ren. “It’s been completely destroyed. Yavin 4 is _gone_!” Rey pauses to steady herself. “You knew. Why didn’t you stop it?”

“Is that really what you want to know?” He is trying to sound impartial.

Rey shakes her head. “Why did you tell me?” The question is only a whisper.

“Because you matter to me, Rey. I’ve told you before.” His voice is still calm but oddly insecure.

“You told me I’m _nothing,_ ” she spits out.

“It’s not what I meant to say.” His voice breaks. His eyes have become desperate, pleading.

“Stop doing this, Ben.” Rey’s voice is fragile. New tears have formed in her eyes. “Stop pretending that you care about me, when all you ever do is cause me pain!”

He takes a step towards her until their faces are only inches apart. “I’m not pretending, Rey.”

Tears are streaking down Rey’s face. Kylo Ren takes off a glove and raises his hand towards her cheek, but Rey softly blocks him with a movement from her arm. “Then you’re lying to yourself.”

“Perhaps.” His answer takes her by surprise and she lowers her arm.

He softly wipes away a tear on her cheek with his thumb, trembling. “I never meant to cause you pain.”

Rey starts to sob helplessly, shaking all over. The sight of her like this shakes him. He takes her in his arms and holds her tight. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

There is a knocking on Rey’s door. She stiffens. “Go!” she whispers and wriggles free from his embrace.

Finn enters without waiting for a response. Kylo Ren is still there and funny enough, he can see Finn, but Finn is under the impression to be alone with Rey.

“Rey, are you ok? Oh, honey, what’s wrong?” Finn walks over to hug her. Over his shoulder, Rey looks at Kylo Ren and silently forms the words “Go. Now.” She wants to give in to Finn’s embrace, but it is impossible with Kylo Ren watching her. There is a mix of sadness, jealousy and regret on his face. Rey pushes Finn away.

“Finn, please, I need a moment alone.”

“I can’t leave you now! Not like this. You shouldn’t be alone.” Behind Finn’s back, Kylo Ren rolls his eyes.

“I’ll be fine,” she assures. “I just need some time to figure things out by myself.”

## Scene 3

When Finn is out the door, Rey turns to Kyo Ren again.

“Ben, you can still come back!”

“No.” He says it firmly, but a single tear runs down his cheek.

“Then you’re lost.” Rey kisses her fingertips before cupping his face.

“I am.” His voice is more broken than ever. Then he kisses her. When she does not shy away from it, he pulls her towards him and kisses her fiercely. It is desperate and sad and it is full of suppressed longing. There are tears on both their faces.

They stop for a moment and look into each other’s eyes. There is nothing more to be said. She won’t join him, he won’t join her. _Ever_. And yet, here they are, two lonely souls with an undeniable chemistry. Wordless, he slips his hand under her tunic and starts to stroke her back. There is no going back from here. Rey pulls him after her until she is pressed against her table. He lifts her up so she sits, straddling him. They feel a _need_ to be connected more fully, a hunger for touch that guides their actions. They move around the room, parting occasionally to get rid of another layer of clothes, always colliding even more violently afterwards, when the new touch of skin on skin fuels their fire. They end up on the bed, naked and panting. None of them is experienced in this and it takes them a few attempts to get it right with the contraceptive.

The sensation of uniting is overwhelming. He barely lasts long enough for her to understand what they are supposed to do. But when his basic need is satisfied, he starts to take her in more carefully, cherishing every square inch of her body with tender fingertips, reveling in the fleeting bliss that right now, she is _his_. Completely his, his alone. The way she trembles under his touch, the way she yearns for _more_ , nothing in his life has ever felt so good, so pure. He has never touched another woman before, never wanted to. But _her_ , he would like to suck her in completely, eat her up, swallow every tiny bit of her. His kisses have reached her center and she starts to make noises, longing, _obscene_. He can feel himself react again, but he wants to make sure that this time, it won’t end too soon, so he keeps teasing her with his fingers, with his lips, with his tongue ...

Once she starts _begging_ him, he can no longer resist. He moves his body over hers, finds her eyes and _takes_ her. Slow, forceful waves emanate from his spine through his trembling body. She is _his_. Only _his_.

Rey feels like she has never seen his eyes before. All the anger and insecurity is gone. The possessive expression on his face makes her want to cry again. It should scare her, but instead she basks in it. Never before in her life has she felt so wanted. There is something else there, written on his face. When she realizes what it is, she is pushed over the edge. She lets out a loud gasp when she loses control over her body and mind at the thought that he _loves_ her, in a way that no one ever has. _Force_ , yes!

He has started to push into her violently, intensifying her physical pleasure, until he comes undone himself, again. _Stars_ , this time it feels even better!

\---

“This doesn’t change anything.” His hand is playing forlornly with her hair.

“Go tell yourself that.” She seeks his eyes. “We both know it’s a lie.”


End file.
